The Urge to Murder
by Stailpoos
Summary: Maka suspects that Soul is trying to murder her, but it is truer than she thought. Soul is quite sharp, Does Maka stand a chance?


Soul sat at the table late at night. Images appeared in his head. He began to think of all the stupid things Maka did, and was. He felt strange, for some reason she was becoming more obnoxious to him. 'Ugh what am I thinking!' thought Soul to himself. 'I would never hurt Maka.' he looked down at the table. 'Maka.' he began to justify his desires to hurt her in his head. 'She is my meyster though.' He sorted out thoughts in his head. Maybe it was his lack of sleep, but the more he thought about her, the worse he felt about her. It seemed that line between love and hate was gone now. he loved to hate her and hated to love her. 'What would everyone think though? If I did something. Who cares what they think. They're all are a whole lot better than her.' he giggled a little. He tapped the table with his index finger. The speed of the tapping grew slower as he seemed to fall into some sort of trance. "What am I thinking? I would lay my life down for my meyster..." he said to himself musically and giggled. The clock in Death City struck twelve. It was now twelve on the clock.  
>"Maka?" he said at the entrance to her bedroom. "How are you?" he crept in. She was sleeping peacefully. He climbed onto the bed. He carefully crawled on top of her. "Maaka." he used his blade arm to brush her hair out of her face. She flipped to her back. She felt his warmth against her, then saw his silhouette in the moonlight as she opened her eyes slightly. "Soul?" she said. "It's not what you think." he said quickly. She saw a sparkle in the moonlight. The light twinkled out and she could now make out a blade. He had transformed his arm into it and he had it right up to her face. "Aah!" she flipped out from under him and dropped off of the side of the bed. "Soul!" she cried. "Don't scare me like that!" she panted as her adrenaline wore off. She calmed down a little. "Don't play tricks on me like that. Go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow." She scratched her head sleepily and pulled her comforter the rest of the way off of the bed. "I told you it's not what you think." Said soul, crouched on the bed in her direction with his arm still in scythe form. "I want to kill you, Maka." he said with a small grin. "Oh shut up. Stop playing games." she climbed up the side of the bed, puling her comforter along with her. "Oh this is just like you." Soul said. "You're so arrogant. Have I ever lied to you Maka?" he put his blade near her neck. He sucked his teeth and pulled her closer by her shirt collar. He put his blade right onto the side of her neck. "Why don't you <strong>run<strong> Maka?" he said. "Soul **what** are you **doing**?" she asked in disbelief. She could tell by his expression that he was serious. He glared at her as if expecting a reaction. She jumped up and rushed to the door. He stopped her by putting his blade in front of her chest. She looked at him with wide eyes. Puppy eyes. He scratched the back of his head. "Come on it was just a joke." he grumbled, changing his arm into a normal arm again. "Don't you know a joke when you see one?" he slouched out of the door to his right. Maka was quite shaken. He said it was a joke, but there was something about the way he looked at her when he had his blade up to her throat, and as a matter of fact, the way he confessed to it being a joke, that made her feel as if it might not be a joke after all. What if he did want to kill her? 'Of course he didn't want to kill me.' she thought to herself, almost laughing as she went to her bed again. 'It was just one of his little tricks.' she pulled the comforter up the side of the bed and fixed it so that she could get under it.'What little tricks?' she thought again. He was usually quite plain with her. She tried to force herself to believe it was a trick, that she was just paranoid because of her need of sleep. She did not think that such absurd changes of heart could truly exist.  
>The following day went smoothly, and as she layed her head on her pillow, she had all but forgotten the "prank" that occurred the night before. Though that night he had been watching her also. Drip! A drop of saliva hit the floor. Soul seemed to have a problem with over-salivating, especially in moments of concentration. He wiped his mouth with frustration. He was staring at Maka in her bed. She was sleeping rather crookedly, leaving her back exposed to his blade. He had to finish this. He came close. He transformed his arm onto the end of a scythe again, making a sound that caused her to shift. He paused. She was still sleeping. Soul prepared to shove his blade into her back. He clutched his upper arm in his left hand for better support, and he hesitated. He could not do it. He could not block out the memories he had with her. The good ones. He could not bring himself to stab her. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "What am I doing" he grumbled to himself. 'The world would be better without her in it. She is strong, but she is stupefied by her ambitions, and her innocence. The world will surely fall if she were to become all that she is capable of.' 'But,' he thought, but without further thought or action, he went to sleep right there on Maka's bed that night, and it was rather alarming for her to find him there. "Poor soul." she said as she got up to make breakfast.<br>"Wake up!" Maka shook soul until he opened his eyes."I let you sleep while I made breakfast. I made omelets." "Nice" Soul said unenthusiastically while sitting up. He stretched and yawned. He looked at Maka. It was a look that said, 'I don't want to have to kill you, you make good breakfast.' "Well, come on." she said to him, feeling awkward. 'He gave me that look again.' she thought as she went to the table. 'What is going through his head?' she sat down. 'to think about it, he was never that far away from me all of yesterday.' "Is something wrong?" Soul interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, no nothing's wrong." she replied. She poked around in her omelet, ruining it's perfection."Everything's **just fine**." Soul looked at her puzzled, then at her omelet, which was beginning to look like scrambled eggs. "You've been acting strange lately!" Maka said without persuasion. "you're not getting enough sleep, your-" she slammed her fork down and stood up. "You wont keep your eyes off me! Something is up with you and I won't have it!" Soul stayed calm. "Is this about the night before last?" he asked. "Don't think so much. Let me do all of the thinking." he smiled and ate a big bite of his omelet and looked up at her as he chewed it. Maka looked down at him. "Don't worry. If something was up, you would know." Maka sat down again with a sigh and they ate in silence.  
>It wasn't until later that she thought there was something strange about Soul saying 'If something was up, you would know.' because she had said with certainty that something was indeed up, so technically, she <strong>did<strong> know something was up. If Soul was trying to sneak and kill her, that would not have been a lie. What he said the night before, 'Have I ever lied to you Maka?' sounded off in her head. He was usually honest, so there was no way to be certain if he meant that he was trying to kill her by saying 'If something was off, you would know.'. 'Maybe he isn't trying to kill me, I could be overthinking this. But I'd still better tell someone. If I can just hold out until tomorrow.' she thought.  
>Maka had lunch with Liz and Patty the next day, on Saturday. For some reason Soul wanted to come along, he came up with some lame excuse, but Maka thought he might have just wanted to watch her. "Hey girls!" said Maka as she went through the door of the diner and waved at Liz and her sister, who were already there. Soul sat right next to Maka. Liz and Patty babbled on, but Maka wasn't really listening, all she could think of was how she would tell them about her fear with Soul all in her personal space. Soul sensed this. "I have to use the restroom." he said as he stood up. There was a doorway some ways to the left, away from the tables. The wall to its right had a little black sign that said 'Restrooms' on it that was stuck to it. Maka played cool until she thought he had gone into one. Soul was leaning with his back up to the wall in the hall where the mens' room split off from the girls room. Maka looked towards both sides. "Hey um, I need to tell you something." Maka said to the Thomson sisters, leaning over the table. "In case something happens to me." both of the other girls leaned in to listen. Soul did too, while peeking from behind the opening to the 'Restrooms' hall. "Soul has been scaring me lately. It started a few nights ago. He came into my room while I was sleeping. His arm was transformed into a scythe. " she looked around again. 'I should wrap this up quick.' she thought "He said he wanted to kill me, he said it was all a joke but, the way he looked at me... and yesterday morning he said something like 'don't think so much, let me do all the thinking'. He wont keep his eyes off me!" "Get to the point." said Liz. "Well you see," said Maka. "I think Soul is trying to kill me." Soul heard this from behind the wall. It validated his suspicions. She did think he was trying to kill her. 'Whatever, no one will believe her anyway.' he thought. Liz and her sister both burst out laughing. "What?" Liz laughed. "Because of those little things? He would die for you you know that?" her face was red from laughter as her spirit died down a little. "You know, you should take his advice! Stop thinking so much." Soul walked towards the table again. Maka was surprised. The timing was strange. Who would just come out of the restroom right after someone said what they wanted to hear? 'Could he have been listening?' thought Maka. "Hey Soul Eater you won't believe this." Liz said. Maka jolted. "Maka thinks you're trying to kill her." said bubbly. "How crazy is that?" "Yeah that is pretty crazy." said Soul as he sat down beside Maka again. "You worry too much!" he poked her nose and settled down on the seat. Maka made a little angry frown. 'What a fake smile. He is trying to kill me.' Maka thought. This was as bad as things could get. When it was time to leave, Maka and Soul said their goodbyes and as they left the building, Liz looked at them through one of the large windows that nearly made up the wall of the diner. Soul was walking by her right side and put his hand on her back, making her tense up. Liz saw this and it worried her. "Look at the way he's holding her protectively like that." she said to Patty, who leaned over to look out of the window with Liz. "Almost like she's a prisoner or something. Maybe something is going on with Soul... He wants to <strong>eeat her<strong>!" Liz pounced onto Patty playfully, who snorted in amusement. "Okay, but I really think so." Liz continued. Patty was alerted. "I don't mean he wants to eat her, silly!" Liz said. She calmed down and looked out the window again. Maka and Soul were already gone.  
>Maka stayed awake. She was already dressed and she waited for Soul to go to sleep. She was sat on the edge of her bed with Blair on her lap. "I'm leaving tonight Blair." Maka said to Blair as she stroked her fur. "Nya?" Blair meowd as she lifted her head in question. "I don't know where I'll be going, but I have to go." Maka said. "Maybe for just a few nights." Blair looked a little sad as she rested her head on her paws again. "Can I come with you?" asked Blair. "No you can't." Maka replied. "I need you to keep an eye on Soul for me. You can do that for me right?" asked Maka. "Blair's on it!" Blair mewed. "Bring me something when you get back, 'kay?" "Okay" said Maka and her and Blair bumped their fist and paw together in agreement. Maka sat up from her bed and crept carefully to the bedroom door. She peered out. Nobody in sight. She tiptoed around the house to pick up books and clothes she would need and put them in a bag. She took two rubber bands and tied her hair into ponytails. Now she headed for the front door. She put her hand on the doorknob. "Going somewhere?" a voice said from behind Maka. She did not turn around to face the silhouette. "Yes." she replied. 'Crap!' Maka thought with a crinkled brow. It was obvious that she was headed somewhere. 'How will I come up with an excuse for why I am leaving!<br>think Maka think!' "Umm. I left my book... outside." she shakily stated. 'Damn Maka! That was a horrible excuse! I never leave books outside! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' she thought. "Go on..." said the silhouette behind her as it took a step closer. The moonlight from the bathroom window reflected off of the mirror, illuminating the silhouette enough to see the edge of a blade where a hand would be. 'Now I have to think some more.. No he's getting closer!' "Well.. that's it. I'm only going out. I am going to stay out a little long okay?" she said nervously. Soul walked closer. "An excuse like that isn't going to keep me away." he said as he walked even closer. He put his blade on her neck and she shuttered. She moved out of the way as he seemed to move his arm to cut her throat. She dropped her luggage and he slashed her left arm as she attempted to run out of the door.  
>Maka walked out on the moonlit streets holding her hand against the wound on her injured arm. What could have caused Soul to go bonkers? Now there was no doubt that Soul was not pranking her. Her arm would not stop dripping blood. He would surely find her by following the path of red droplets on the concrete. She was scared, she did not know where to turn.<br>Liz woke up about thirty minutes after she had gone to bed. She had a weird dream. "What a weird dream." she said. She looked at the clock on her wall. She had to read it backwards because the whole thing was flipped. She demanded to have a clock in her room and Kid got her a backwards one. Hallelujah. "I'm going back to bed." she said to herself, but then she realized that she had to use the toilet. When she got out of the bathroom, she paused on her way to her bedroom. She saw the phone on the wall. 'I wonder how Maka is doing.' she thought. Something made Liz want to call her up. She picked the phone up and dialed Maka's number. The phone rung the usual four and a halve times. No one picked up. Not even Blair, who was patiently ignoring all sounds, even though the ringing woke her up. Alas, Blair would take no further part in the events of the night, as she was blinded by her laziness, being a cat and all, even if she was a special one. Liz called two more times. Nobody picked up. 'If they were sleeping, the ringing would have woke them up.' she thought. She had the sudden urge to check on her. 'I'll just go and see if they're fine and come right back.' she thought as she pulled a brown, button-up coat out of the closet. Patty had just waken up and was walking around. "Umwhagnmm on?" she mumbled. "Just stepping out. Maka isn't picking up the phone. I want to see if everything is okay, but don't tell Kid, please!" said Liz. "'kaay..." Patty mumbled as she walked into the bathroom. "Can I come?.." Liz heard patty say from inside the bathroom. "Can you come?" Liz said being somewhat surprised. "I don't know patty, you're not ready yet.." Liz thought on it for a few seconds. "Sure, come on."  
>Maka sat in an abandoned building in a discreet corner. She was surrounded by puffs of fiberglass insulation. She held a sharp, broken wooden bar in her tense right hand. It smelled like dust and unused lumber in there, and over twenty feet ahead, there was a rectangular opening, where a door would be, but was not. Columns of wood in with four corners went from the floor up to the cracked ceiling in several places. They were in an organized arrangement, as if walls could stretch out between them making separate rooms. There were none of these colums anywhere from the doorway to the opposite wall. The place looked like incomplete construction. Maka waited silently. She knew who was coming. She could not hide, she had only just slowed the bleeding of her arm, and her partner was sharp, she knew that. He would have no difficulty finding her. The wood bar she was holding was certainly not as strong as a scythe, and it would barely suffice as a weapon, but it was something, and if she hit him in the right place it might stun him long enough for her to run away. Again. How long could she play this game? She needed help, or she might not make it through the night, in fact, it wasn't even midnight yet.<br>Soul was relentless. What anger at first he was hesitant to follow, was now a shameless desire. He followed the path of blood drips until it stopped in between the large blank wall of a building and a small, abandoned building on the right. Soul stepped into the doorway. His body shielded the blue moonlight that reflected off of the larger building. His black silhouette in the doorway was now visible to Maka from her filthy corner. When he stepped inside his face became more visible than before, as there was less contrast with the blue light. "Maka I know you're in here." He said. "Stand up and fight for your life. I won't kill you until you're good and bloody." Maka flinched. This wasn't the Soul Eater she knew less than a week ago. This was something totally different. It was sick and mad, and it wanted her to suffer. He went farther from the door and braced, ready to attack at a moments notice. 'What do I do?' thought Maka. 'If I stay here, he'll find me. If I run, well it will start all over again. It looks like I only have one choice. This is insane, but here goes.' "I** will** face you!" Said Maka, standing up with wood bar in hand. "Well, well. look who came. I knew you had it in you." Soul said, preparing to strike. Maka charged him, and moved to the side before he could attack. She pummeled his head with the side of her wood bar. Soul slashed at her front, but she stepped back to dodge it. They circled eachother, waiting to block, or make an attack. Soul tried to knock her head with the dull side of his arm, but she dodged down to avoid it. She kneed his crotch. He groaned, and she kicked him in the belly. He fell backwards, but sprung up again to make another attack. He punched her shoulder with his transformed arm. She nearly avoided the attack that could have cut off her arm, but ended getting a deep gash on her shoulder. They were doing that circling dance again. She was the first one to strike. She tried to hit him with her wood piece, but he was able to block it with his arm. She bit his hand which he so carelessly held up, and he grabbed her right shoulder and slammed the flat side of his blade against her face. She was temporarily stunned. He slashed horizontally at her, and she attempted to block, but the wood bar was sliced in halve, and the strike was able to cut her across the belly. Though the wound looked bad because of the layers of clothing that had been severed, it was not fatal. She could not win against him, nor even dream of killing her weapon, so she used her now blunt wood bar to pound his abdomen hard, and made a run for it as he screamed her name.  
>Liz and patty walked up the stairs of the apartment building where Maka and Soul lived. Yes, they took the stairs. "Why did we have to take the staairs?" liz complained as she stumbled up the staircase. "'Cause you didn't want to miss anything." Patty said as she walked up the stairs next to her sister. "Oh I was halve asleep when I said that. I wasn't thinking about the future." Liz moaned. She stood straight again. "What was Soul and Maka's apartment number again? 5.. I think it was 506? This floor." They went to the door that exited the stairs. Liz opened the door and peered down the hall. "Look Patty! Their door is open!" down the hall on the right side, they could make out the blue moonlight from the 506 apartment shining upon the floor. "I wonder why." Patty said as she saw the blue light. "That's strange. Lets go check it out." Liz said as she stopped pushing her hand against the door and began to walk. The door fell into Patty's hands and she let it go and followed Liz. Liz walked down the hall. Patty tagged along. They walked some ways until one could barely make out something on the floor. Liz did not notice. "What's that thing on the floor?" Patty asked. "What thing?" Liz said and began to walk a bit faster "That black thing.." Patty pointed her finger, but she was behind Liz so it didn't help much. Something was on the floor. Liz could make out some dark marks on the floor as she came closer. She strained her eyes to see what it could be. "Patty, look!" Liz said and rushed to the open apartment door. Patty tagged along. "Bloodstains." Liz and her sister looked down at the red spots on the floor.'Oh my god Maka..' Liz thought, and might have said out loud. A full bookbag sat in the doorway, the one Maka had dropped. Another spot or two of blood layed about ten feet ahead of the ones before them. "If someone was bleeding, and the next spot is that far away, they must have been moving pretty fast. Come on patty!" Liz ran down the hall. "If we had taken the other stairs, we would have seen this trail of blood a long time ago!"<br>Maka was once again alone. She was running slow enough as not to make to much noise. She held her left arm so that it wouldn't shake around and cause her more pain or injury, and also so that the pressure would slow down the bleeding. Soul had not found her yet due to this. The moon shone through a long line of lush planted trees about ten feet tall to her left, close enough that the shadows came close to her feet. They went all the way around a big courtyard in a huge circle. To her near right, a line of closed shops resided. An alleyway some ways ahead to the right turned on to the street she was on. She ran straight expecting to go right by it, but instead bumping into something that appeared before her. It was Soul. The force made him fall back and Maka lost balance and landed on her hands. She hissed as the force tensed her severed arm muscles. Soul grabbed the back of his head that had banged onto the concrete. Maka felt somehow concerned, though she knew she should have been running. "Maka!" Soul exclaimed as he saw his partner. He reached out to her and she jumped back. She stood up and tripped as he grabbed her ankle. She tried to stand, but he grabbed her ankle again and she fell. She leapt up and stood. Soul kneeled and put his hand on his knee to lift himself to his feet. Maka looked at him attentively and braced. Soul just walked towards her. She backtracked and then turned around as he accelerated. She bent over and quickly a large rock flung onto his head making a thump. He slapped his scythe-hand onto his new wound, which he just realized was a scythe went it banged onto his head. Maka could not help but giggle, even though her life was on the line. Soul took a step. "Maka." he grumbled. Maka stepped backward. "come here Maka." Soul began to sprint in her direction. "No!" Maka wailed as she barely stepped back with her shaky legs. Soul ran out to her and she turned around to escape but he caught her arm. He pinned her against a yellowish shop wall. Bam! he banged the wide side of his scythe arm against her head. Bam! He hit it again. Bam! he hit it again. Blood splattered onto the wall. Bam! He hit her head again. Bam! And again. Maka grabbed his forearm before he could deal the fifth blow. She bopped her fist onto his head in a desperate attempt to pause his attack. She wriggled in his grasp and broke free. She ran like the wind to get away. Bamp! Before she knew it she was on the ground. Did she just trip? She got to her feet again to continue running. At first it seemed as if the change of speed caused her to lose balance, but when she started running again she realized the world was beginning to dimmen. She was dizzy from loss of blood. 'It's about time it stared to take effect. But why now? Oh God why now?' thought Maka as she ran. She developed a headache as well. It was quite a sight to see her drunken-looking running, but she was still pretty fast. She fell off of a five-step staircase and slid on her belly. She got up as fast as she could and ran again. "why did was there a staircase there." she mumbled to herself dizzily. Soul jumped down all of the steps at once. 'This is kind of like hunting.' he thought as he watched Maka stumble and run again. Both Maka and soul were by now out of breath. Maka continued to look wild while Soul just slowed down and walked. It was now no challenge to keep up with her. Maka tripped and crawled along tiredly and Soul walked up along-side her. "You go girl." he joked. "I'm. going. to get away.." Maka panted as she moved along like a frog with a broken leg. "No! You're are doing a good job considering how much you're bleeding." Soul said. He took a few more steps "Oh well. thanks for your efforts. Might as well throw in the towel." Soul observed his red blade. "Die already." he swung his blade towards her neck. Maka pulled herself together and grabbed his arm. She slammed him onto the ground. And spit splashed out of his mouth from the force. "Ahh." he choked. Maka punched him in the mouth. She used her uninjured right arm to continuously punch him. She used her other arm to hold down his right. His nose bled. She leaned left and fell onto her back. She panted. They were side-to-side on their backs. He spit out some blood. "You've got a mean punch." he complemented Maka. "I know." she replied as she looked at the night sky. The stars glittered preciously, more preciously then when she had a life to look forward to. "Why are you trying to kill me?" Maka asked. "I don't know. I just don't like you anymore." he replied. Maka turned her head to him. "Is that any reason to want to** kill** a person?" she asked. He just made an unsure look. "What is it like. **What** has changed?! Soul?" he looked at the sky. He lifted his left arm and held his hand out in front of the stars. Maka looked up at them. "I don't know.." he stated as he held his arm up. "I guess it's sort of like, a hand crawled up inside me and makes me want to do stuff. I don't know. It's just different.. You're different." Maka observed the glittering lights above her. "You won't stop until I'm dead will you?" Maka questioned. "No." Soul replied without a pinch of tenderness. Maka couldn't hold back a little sob, and the tears started flowing. "Why are you crying?" he asked coldly. "I just." Maka wept. "Tell me that it's just a delusion. That it will be over by sunrise or something. Just tell me the truth. Or tell me... something." he layed his arm down again. "It isn't like that." he said. He rolled over to his belly to let the blood out of his nose. "What will you do?" Maka asked gently. "Huh?" went soul. "After I'm dead." Maka continued. "Well, I don't have any options. I'll probably just kill myself, either that or live the rest of my life in jail." he replied. "Why don't you stop then?" said Maka. "You can have a second chance. don't you want to?" drips from his nose splattered into the tiny red puddle under his face. "It was nice having someone to talk to." he said. "It was a little like back in the day. A little bit."

Such a mess they had made. There was blood was all over the pretty streets. There were drips of blood in the abandoned building, in the apartment building, and on the wall of one of the little shops. The only audible sound in the night was Maka's high-pitched sobbing.

Maka limped into a courtyard with slightly long cream-colored hexagonal tiles, and a fountain in the middle. Soul walked after her. They were both bruised and their clothes were torn. Soul's arm was in scyth form. Maka staggered across the pristine tile in the moonlight towards the left of the fountain. Soul walked close behind. Maka tripped and walked again. She fell. She turned onto her back. And Soul got an his hands and knees. She pulled backwards for a few feet. Soul crept up to her. He leaned over her. Maka whimpered. He put the end of his blade on her heart. She exhaled shakily. He shifted his weight and pushed his scythe arm into her chest. Her muscles relaxed and she fell back. He pulled out his blade and blood began to spill out. He heard shaky whimpering. He barely turned around. The moon was shining behind his right shoulder. Liz was behind him, pointing a gun in his direction. Her face was all twisted up in horror and streams of tears spilled from her eyes. Her hands trembled, making Patty clatter as her metal structure shook. And patty appeared to be crying too, as little drops were dipping off of the gun. Soul didn't have to turn around to see what was coming. Bang! The sound of Patty going off echoed through the night. The shot missed his head as Liz's hands were so weak with despair. It hit his left lung, which was a less painless attack. He shuttered. He choked a little. Bang! Liz fired another shot into his head, and he flopped right down into a puddle of Maka's blood. Liz was frozen in place. The gun smoked. The clock in death city began to strike. Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng! Bonnnnnng!

...

THE END


End file.
